


Ambush

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: The Thrombey's show up at the mansion and interrupt a private moment.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> I got some bad news today, and needed a distraction, so this is 100% self indulgent. This is inspired by the beginning of the Smallville episode Ambush, although this is much less steamy than that scene. This is also where the title comes from because titles are the worst. You don't need any knowledge of Smallville in order to read this.

Benoit felt warm and content with Marta curled up against him, as they sat together on the couch in the living room. The fire was going, warding off the late winter chill, and Marta dozed quietly as he ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair.

She was so beautiful, and kind, and intelligent, and _good._ He almost had to thank Ransom for bringing her into his life. The memory of Ransom trying to stab Marta came to his mind and he grimaced. Almost. 

“Benoit?”

All bad memories were banished at the sight of a sleepy Marta looking up at him, her expression soft and open. 

“Did you have a good doze, darling?” he asked, a smile breaking out on his lips as she stretched. 

She nodded. “We still need to run into town and grab groceries,” she said with a frown. “I would have gone earlier but I didn’t really have time.” 

“No time like the present, then,” Benoit said, getting up and turning to hold his hand out to her. 

She took it with a soft smile and let him pull her to her feet. “I wish I could just stay here with you, but you’re right,” she said, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the hall. She let go to slip on her coat, while he tugged his on, and then their hands found each other again. 

As Benoit opened the door, he was struck with the impulse to lean down and kiss Marta. She looked up at him with such open affection that he gave in, ignoring the fact that he was keeping the door open to the cold and leaned down to press his lips to hers. 

She let out a surprised, but happy noise and pushed up into the kiss. Benoit almost shut the door and pulled her back into the warm house--to hell with groceries, when a voice broke the silence. 

“Marta?”

They broke apart, Marta jumping in surprise, as they turned to see almost all the Thrombey’s on the front steps. Meg, Richard and of course, Ransom, were absent. All five of them stared open mouthed at Benoit and Marta. 

“Can we help you folks?” Benoit asked, an edge to his voice, as he stepped closer to Marta. He hadn’t been pretending when he called them vultures and he wasn’t going to leave her to them now, no matter that she could handle herself. 

“How long has this been going on?” Walt asked as Donna nodded, still looking shocked. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Marta said one hand on the door. 

That seemed to break the shocked silence that had fallen over the other Thrombey’s and everyone began talking at once. 

Benoit shot Marta an exasperated look. “We could just shut the door and wait for them to leave.” 

She looked tempted, but shook her head. “We should hear what they have to say.”

“You and your kind heart,” he said with a rueful smile. 

By the time they turned their attention back to the Thrombey’s, Linda seemed to have taken charge as she was the only one to address them. 

“It’s our business if this means you helped her during the investigation so she could keep the inheritance.” 

Benoit couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Linda, your son is a murderer and I was only doing my job by putting him away. Now, I know you didn’t come here to inquire about our relationship. Why are you here?”

Walt stepped forward. “We wanted to talk about going over some of dad’s things--sentimental things--that some of us might like to have.” 

Benoit opened his mouth to protest when Marta laid her hand on his arm and shook her head. He stood down. She would do what she thought was right and he could only stand by and support her. 

“I’ve already started inventorying his things and can send a list. We can discuss the details then.” There was no room for argument in her tone or the look in her eyes and Benoit felt a surge of pride and love for this woman. 

“You heard her,” he said, taking particular pleasure in his next words. “I suggest you leave now.” 

There was some grumbling, some of which were derogatory remarks about their relationship, but he took in a deep breath and ignored them. 

Both Marta and Benoit stared the Thrombey’s down until they got into their cars and drove away. Once they were out of sight, Marta let out a sigh and sagged into him. “I wish they would just go away.” She sounded tired. 

“Like cockroaches, all of them,” he said as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. 

“That’s also not how I imagined telling them about us,” she said a small smile tugging at her lips. 

Benoit huffed out a laugh. “Did you think about telling them often?”

“Not really, but if I had imagined it, it wouldn’t have been them catching us kissing on our way out the door.” 

“The look on their faces was a nice sight, though,” he said, remembering how Walt especially had resembled nothing more than a fish, mouth gaping wide open. 

She giggled and leaned into him further. They stayed that way for a few moments, just leaning against each other, smiles on their faces before Marta straightened. “Alright, we do still need to get those groceries.” 

Benoit moved his arm from around her and reached down to take her hand. 

“As annoying as they are,” Marta said, thoughtfully as they walked to the car, “They did bring us together.” 

“Oh, I think that was rather fate, than the Thrombey’s,” Benoit said with a smile. “I’m not sure I want to thank them for anything.” 

Marta smiled back, even though he knew she had complicated emotions regarding the Thrombey’s. “Not even me?”” she asked as she slid into the driver’s seat. 

He considered this as he got into the car. “I guess it doesn’t matter what brought me to you,” he said as they pulled out of the driveway. “I’m just grateful we found one another.” 

Marta took one hand off the steering wheel and fit it into one of his. “Me too.”


End file.
